The present invention is directed to an optical cable which has a cable core composed of at least one bundle of a plurality of light waveguides, which bundle is held together by a curable compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,454, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference and which claims priority from German Application No. 36 29 827, discloses an optical cable of this type. The light waveguide bundle is completely saturated with a resin that is subsequently caused to harden by ultraviolet irradiation. All the gores or gaps between the light waveguides of the bundle are, thus, filled out with the resin and the possibility of a mutual dislocation or change in the position of the light waveguides or the influencing of their bending behavior depends on the nature and quality of the resin and on whether the resin has been cured to a greater or lesser extent. The resin, that cures optimally strong, is desirable for a good cohesion between the light waveguides inside the bundle, whereas an optimally soft resin is expedient for mobility and for the possibility of compensating for events, such as bending and twisting of the bundle.